The Sister of a Killer
by BooBerry301
Summary: What if Cato had a sister? What if she trained to be in the games too? What if she volunteered to go in? Rated T for the Hunger Games.
1. My life

**Thank you for picking this story to read. This my first fan-fiction story so I hope you like it. I know it's REALLY short but I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer. ****  
**

I get up from bed at 6am. My parents are still asleep no doubt, but I get up anyway. Cato is already up. He offers me some eggs but I refuse. We have a farm for all our food. I don't eat much but at training.

Their forced to give us food because some of the future tributes are very poor, including us and we have to bulk up. When we're 16 we move to the training camp. That scares me. It means two years without Cato and when I get there it will be his last year.

Then he goes off to the games. I feel knots in my stomach when I think of this. I then remember school and rush off before I'm late. I don't have many friends. I'm not too social. And everyone there is a killer and Francesca is not much of a killer name. But I still have Danny and Krisa. Neither of them have killer names either. Danny is 13 and Krisa is 12 like me. Their both really strong and could kill someone easily but no one acknowledges it.

School is always easy because no one bothers with education not even the teachers. We think its a waste because of training for the games. Education has gotten hardly anyone rich in District 2. So we just sit there while the couples make out. I'm usually fine with just sitting there but I'm fidgety because we get training partners today. For 12 year olds anyway.

Danny never got a partner last year due to lack of girls, but there are plenty this year. Our partner is always there and a lot of times you end up marrying them. That's the part I'm fidgety about. Finally the teacher dismiss' us for training. I bump into Danny on the way and we go together. We wait and wait for our names to be called. Krisa is then called up, she gets paired with Warus a pretty big twelve year old but he's decent. I could see those two together. Then they call me. I walk up to the stage and they immediately yell

"Francesca Harrison your partner is Danny Seidman. I have a grin on my face until I remember why I was so fidgety. This is the man I might marry.

I keep trying to imagine me and Danny together no image ever comes. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. He has black hair and brown eyes. I try putting that image together but it doesn't come mind is still racing when I'm pulled off the stage.

Danny looks at me with giddiness. I fake a smile which he doesn't see through. I'm still blind to reality until I feel something. Something I've never felt before, I'm struck back to reality when I see he's kissing me. I'm shocked but I don't move.

The only thing I decide to do is close my eyes. Finally Krisa comes with Warus. "Sorry to break up your little love fest but we have to get to training." I pull away. She's still mocking us when me and Danny walk off to training. All I keep thinking is I can't believe he did that! I finally work up the nerve to ask. " Why did you kiss me earlier?" he just shrugs and says "Well might as well start with the mushy love stuff now." I'm left with a confused look when we're dismissed to go eat dinner and go home.

Danny goes home with me so I can tell Cato we're partners. I walk in his room not thinking. To find him kissing his partner Jess. He doesn't notice I walked in until I'm waving my hands around and screaming "Earth to brother!" he finally turns to me a little angry so I give him my " was I interrupting something?" look, he rolls his eyes. Then I announce how Danny was picked to be my partner. He picks me up and spins me around.

My blonde braids flying everywhere. Jess and Danny just stare and laugh. He finally releases me and shakes Danny's hand. "Wait isn't Danny thirteen, he should've been assigned a partner last year?" I calmly smile " Their weren't enough girls last year." he nods understanding. Then Jess comes and hugs me and Danny, who is right beside me now. "So are you to in love yet?" I hear her mocking, but in response Danny kisses me on the cheek.

**Review PLEASE! For me? I'll give you a virtual cookie? **


	2. Thinking

**Happy 4th of July! Sorry this is another short one but I PROMISE I will make a super long one.**

Cato looks shocked, but he really shouldn't be. I mean it was bound to happen someday. I know only a kiss on the cheek is no big deal,but it was to Cato. To him I'm still the innocent little girl I was 1 years ago before I started training.

"Don't get to mad it's only a kiss." He can tell I'm mocking him. His face turns to anger so I decide to send Danny home. Jess leaves too. Then Cato chucks a knife right beside my head.

_Okay sending Danny home was a good idea! _I can see he feels better after that. He sits down on his bed next to me calmly.

"When did you start liking boys?"

The question catches me off guard. I have never thought about it. Boys have always been just a training partner,but I was bound to fall in love someday. But am I in love? I've never thought of Danny like that. IT'S SO CONFUSING! I just fall into my hands. Cato just puts his hand on my back.

"Why is this so confusing?"

He just shrugs. Ugh being a boy seems so simple, when everything about being a girl is confusing. I need my mom, but she wouldn't care at all. Maybe Jess could help. I wish my thoughts were more clear. I know he likes me, but do I? UGH! I just march out his room and go hide in my closet.

_Danny. Danny. Danny. _I wish I could stop thinking about him ,but every subject has something to do with him. I end up falling asleep in my closet.

Cato finds me the next morning. I get out my closet and eat. Its about 6:30 a.m. He's seems to have gotten over yesterday's ordeal. I stretch stiffly and go to my room to change. I find myself looking at my clothes. _Is this really what I wear everyday?_

Did I really just think that? I guess I'm acting like a girl now. Liking boys, worrying about clothes, this is definitely not me. But that might be about to change.

I don't want to change I love my life! I've never been girly! So I pull on a t-shirt and shorts and head off to school.

Immediately I am the center of attention. _Well that's never happened before!_ What see is awkward stares, snickering, giggling, and whispering. I know its about me and Danny. When I can't take anymore I start to yell.

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" That shut em up.

They all know I could and I would. I walk away to find Danny standing next to the door to class. _Waiting for me._ I think. He tries to kiss but I just walk into the classroom.

"Okay what is up with you?" I turn around giving him a death stare.

He shuts up too. Good. I need time to think. I didn't know that was the last time I would have time to.

**What do you think? Please review! I want to know how I'm doing!**


	3. The Reaping

**Hey sorry it's been a while I've already had writers block. I hope you like it.****  
**

Everyone in district two is excited about reaping day. It means once again we have a chance to bring pride to our district. This year unlike the others no one is to volunteer. Unless someone is pulled without any training at all. I am nervous. If Cato is pulled I won't know what to do. I pull on my red button up dress and leave with Cato for the Square.

"You nervous?" Cato looks over to me. I'm still messing with the buttons on my dress.

"No" I lied. He doesn't push it . But I have a right to be scared this is my first reaping. _You've trained your whole life for this. _I quickly push any nervousness to the back of my mind and go to stand with the rest of the twelve year old girls.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 71st Hunger Games!" There she is. Litia Silvers. Probably the craziest capitol person alive. She has long blue hair and wears a yellow and blue dress covered in crazy designs.

" How about we start with men first this year!" She said it as a statement not a question. She reaches her hand into the ball. _Please don't be Cato! Please don't be Cato! Please don't be Cato! _

" Danny Seidman!" I feel the color drain from my face as Danny walks up the stage.

"Now for the ladies!" She reaches her hand into the ball. I'm still shocked she pulled out Danny's name.

"Krisa Monag!" Not Krisa too! Before I can think I'm yelling.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I can see Cato pushing his way through all the boys. But I'm already on stage. Danny gives me a sad look but I put on a blank face to keep the tears from spilling over. Litia is smiling like an idiot and asking my name.

"Francesca Harrison." I say as strong as possible, but it still comes out shaky.

Before I can even think about whats happening I'm being pushed into a room to say my goodbyes. My parents won't come. I'm going off to the games that's all they ever wanted. Cato them bursts into the room.

" What were you thinking?" I look to the floor. I have no idea what to say.

"I couldn't let Krisa go in!" The rage leaves his face only to be filled with devastation.

"Stay alive. Please?" I'm hug him and whisper to him.

"I will come back. I promise." I was planning on trying to keep Danny alive but my goal now is to win. Only seconds later peacekeepers come and drag Cato out. Hes kicking and screaming.

Then it's just me until Krisa comes in.

"You shouldn't have volunteered." I volunteered to keep her alive. Why isn't she grateful?

"I didn't want to lose both my friends!"

"But if you lose you won't have any!" I didn't think about losing. Oh well I guess I have no choice. I will have to win.

Soon after I'm being whisked away to the train to leave. Me and Danny are placed in a train car full of furniture, but empty of people. I start to look out the window , but I just can't bare the image of us leaving my home district. Then walks in our mentors. Enobaria and Brutus. Enobaria won the 62nd hunger games when she was 17. She was known for ripping a boys throat out with her teeth. Then there's Brutus, he won the 51st or 52nd hunger games I think.

" How can we win?" They chuckle a little bit. I'm dead serious. They can see that now.

"Sponsor's from now on. Are your best friend. As a career your already desirable because you are most likely to win, but you have to be desirable to the rest of the Capitol." Brutus answers finally.

"Ok what else?"

"Wow were not even to the capitol yet, why so many questions?" Enobaria asks.

"I want to win." I answer immediately. I can see Danny in the corner of my eye. He looks nervous. Does he think I will kill him? I would never unless I had no choice.

Oh wait _I don't._

**OHHHHH! What's she going to do kill him or not you'll find out later! As always please review!**_  
_


	4. Authors Note

**Ok I am so sorry I haven't updated. I really wanna thank my first reviewer District 4!**

** I know all this so far is kinda lame but I'm hoping to have different POVs.**

** So sorry again! I really wanna update this week, but I'm redoing my room so I might not have time. **

**Again thanks District 4 for reviewing it made me so happy to see someone reading my story. I am going to try to update it today but we'll see. **


	5. Danny

**yay! I have another chapter up! I really want to thank Cecedancelover! Your review made me so happy! This chapter is for you! The more reviews I get the more I want to update! So keep it up!**

**Cato POV**

I can't believe she volunteered! Why would she do that? Oh yeah because her friends! Even though she is only 12 she may have a chance. _I hope. _No don't think that she will come back! She has too! I am lying in my bed trying to figure out all of this. My mom then walks in.

"You should be proud! She can win and we'll be rich! Be happy!" Oh but I can't my only real family has been whisked away to the games!

"Mom just go." She looks hurt. She really shouldn't be! After Francesca turned 5 and I was old enough to take care of her she abandoned us.

Not completely, she paid for my training when I turned 12. Oh well she so far from a mother to me, she might as well leave. _I hope Francesca will come home!_

**Francesca POV**

You will win now, you have to for Cato. What am I doing? I can't sleep! I sit up in the big overly soft bed and grab a robe. I start running down the hall and opened a door. There's a staircase behind so I run up the steps to the roof. _Perfect I need to think. _

I sit down staring out on the capitol. Not as wonderful as I imagined. Too artificial I guess. Ok now to think.

_We got to the capitol this morning. Training starts tomorrow. I have no idea how I feel about Danny. I have to win the games for Cato. ._

I slump down and start crying silently. No I don't cry! Killers don't cry! I quickly wipe away my tears only to be replaced with new ones.

My thoughts are interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I pull the person into a headlock. When I see it's Danny I release my grip.

"When I came up here I didn't realize I would have my head ripped off!" Normally I would laugh at his lame jokes, but now is not the time to be happy.

"I thought I was going to be alone." I say simply.

"Well I couldn't sleep, and looks like you couldn't either." I nod silently.

"Whats wrong?" _What isn't? _

"Let's see, we're about to be put in an arena to kill each other, I still have to figure out a strategy and- " I'm interrupted by him kissing me _again._

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Umm in a couple days I'll have to kill you and I don't won't to be so confused about I feel about you."

"Whats so confusing? I _like_ you! I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't!"

"But I don't know how I feel about you! That's the problem!"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes but not like that. _I think."_

"I've liked you ever since I met you! Why can't you like me back? I know I'm going to die soon anyway! Why don't you consider this my final wish?"

"Your not dying." I point out bluntly.

"I will soon. "

"You could easily win, what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Please just consider it! We'll be in love until I'm dead okay?" This does not sound like a couple of twelve year olds conversation. This doesn't sound like Danny at all!

"Fine Danny we'll be in love, but not in front of the cameras!"

" Thats fine!" What is so excited about?

"I'm going to bed." I then stand up and leave. When I finally get to my room my is mind is incapable of thinking about anything but Danny. _Ugh what have I done?_

**Training starts in the next chapter! I probably won't get to update tomorrow! I have to paint my room! :) **

**PS:I just realized I forgot the opening ceremonies! I'll do a brief summary on it in the next chapter! Sorry forgot that part!**


	6. Training

**Ok so like sorry! I feel like I've abandoned you guys! Anyway, I can't believe I forgot the opening ceremonies! **

**I feel like a failure of a HG fan. Oh well. :( Oh I finished my room! YEP! Its awesome! If you want to see go on youtube and search Catoutwow! ANYWAY enough of my rant enjoy!**

**~Boo-Berry **

**Francesca POV**

The opening ceremonies were a blur. My outfit was just some bejeweled jumpsuit. The same for Danny. No one really stood out this year. Which is quite surprising because all the stylist try to do something outrageous to get attention, but oh well.

"You have a _big _day ahead of you!" Litia says

Oh right. Training starts today. I get up and change into the red and black outfit on my bed and make my way to the dinning room. Danny's already there dressed exactly like me. Before I get to my seat he jumps up and kisses me right on the lips.

"Morning girlfriend!" I stare at him stern and embarrassed.

"Girlfriend?" I hear the bitterness in Brutus' voice. _Oops forgot about my mentors._

"Yes. I'm his girlfriend." I say with a smirk.

"Oh how sweet!" Litia says. I smile at her.

"Thank you Litia!"

"Yes, thank you Litia." Danny says

"Anyway, training starts today. As always career tributes are to be as intimidating as possible, so what are your weapons?"

"Knife" I say immediately. Then I realize Danny is silent. Oh yeah he didn't start training until last year.

"Nothing" he mumbles. I'm embarrassed for him. A career without a weapon is the laughing stock of the games.

"What?" Enobaria asks.

"Nothing! Okay I'm not skilled with a weapon! I haven't been training all my life!" he yells

_Silence_. It's Litia who is brave enough to break it.

"Well we should get you two to training."

We get in the elevator, even though its only 3 floors away. When we get there the District 1 tributes are already there and someone pins a 2 on my back. I figure it'll be a couple minutes before the other tributes come so might as well talk to District 1. Their both 16 by the looks of it.

"Hi I'm Francesca whats your names?" I tried to sound as friendly as possibly.

"I'm Mick and this is Sage"

"Nice to meet you my fellow Careers." I stick out my hand for them to shake but they just laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I ask.

"You think you actually get to be a career? Ha! Like we'd let two weak little twelve year olds join the career pack!" I can see Danny beside me fuming, but I want to run with this. They think we're two weak little kids, well thats what we'll be.

"You guys are jerks!" Between that and the fake crying, I don't think I'll have a problem fooling them. I see Danny beside me utterly confused. So I mouth to him _I"ll tell you later, _he nods in return.

I look around and realize the other tributes are here and the head trainer comes to explain the rules. When shes done I drag Danny over to survival stations, no matter how much I don't want to I have to stay away from the weapons. After going to about half the survival stations we're done for the day. Danny and I thought it'd be a good idea to take the stairs, so we could talk.

"Okay what are you doing?" he asks

"Acting weak. The careers think we're weak, they leave us alone."

"Oh so we're gonna pull a Johanna on everyone?" Oh yeah a girl did that a couple years ago, acted weak but was amazing with an axe.

"Yeah we're gonna pull a Johanna."

"Ok cool"

The rest of the walk is full of an awkward silence, we're both to afraid to break. When we finally get to the 2nd floor, I immediately run to the dining room. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I pretty sure I ate the most out of everyone, but I finished first so I went to bed.

I took a shower and changed into a nightgown. When I'm in bed I start thinking. _I'm not a career, I've trained my whole life to be a career and they rejected me. Oh they'll regret that! __Yeah they have no idea whats coming to them._

**OH SNAP! Yep review and all that other stuff! **_  
_


	7. The games

**Sorry I haven't updated I was at the beach! I got my own hunger games shirt! I was freaking out when I got it and I'm wearing it now! Anyway here you go!**

**Francesca Pov**

So me and Danny played a Johanna on the other Careers. Districts fours tributes joined them, but all of them are too stupid or blind to see were fooling them. Interviews are tonight, so I'm sitting in a chair while my stylist rips out my hair with a brush and burns my head with his stupid curling iron! Finally he says I'm done, so I slip on the dress. Once I get it on I realize how beautiful it is.

I'm definitely not the kind of girl you'd see in dress very often. I was never that fond of them like some girls in my district,but this dress is amazing! It's red silk goes down to my knees and red jewels making designs and swirls everywhere! Once I get over how gorgeous the dress is I walk backstage with the other tributes. I try to act as nervous as possible since the careers are right next to us, and I see Danny doing the same.

My angle for my interview is to be humble, shy, a little scared, and mysterious. A lot to do, but I've practiced this all my life. When it's my turn I walk on stage with a scared smile and quickly sit next to Ceaser. We start off with chit chat,but then we get to the questions.

"What's it like at home?"

" I live with my parents and my brother Cato."

"How old is Cato?"

"He's fifteen"

"So do you have a special boy in your life?" I'm debating in my mind whether or not to tell all of Panem about my boyfriend, but decide against it.

"That is a secret." I say with a wink.

"So are you nervous for the games?"

" Who isn't?"

"What do think of the capitol?"

"I think it's lovely! It's so elegant and fancy everywhere I go! And don't get me started on the food!"

"Oh yes the capitol is known for its food! Whats your favorite?"

"I don't know there's to much to have a favorite!"

"How about your training score?"

"I did my best and a six isn't bad" I lie. Of course I didn't do my best, I wanted the careers to think I was weak! Well mission accomplished! And with that the buzzers goes off telling my that my 3 minutes are up! Ceaser grabs my arms and lifts it to the air.

"Francesca Harrison of District 2!" The crowd starts screaming! Huh I hadn't even noticed them during my interview. And with that I walk off stage to wait for Danny. His interview wasn't memorable either, Ceaser didn't ask either of us about our weapons. Good if I said I was a killer assassin with knives everyone would laugh. A twelve year old a killer? No way!

Danny eventually comes back and we ride the elevator, since neither of us want to ruin our outfits going on the stairs. I finally get a good look at Danny. He looks amazing too! He's in a black tux with red shirt under it. He's hair's been combed so its not as messy as usual, but messy all the same. I walk up and give him a quick peck on the lips. He looks confused for a second.

"You did amazing!" I say

"_We_ did amazing!" He kisses me this time. Soon we're in full make out session until someone clears their throat. We immediately pull apart and try to act casual. I notice it's Brutus who was standing there. He pulls us into our rooms and locks me in my room alone. He eventually comes back and gives me a speech about how I can't have a boyfriend in the games and how we're gonna die, blah blah blah!

He doesn't ask me anything so Danny must have told him it all. Finally he leaves. I go change out of my dress and take shower. I push a random button and a pink foam that smells like strawberries is poured on me. I rinse it off and a shampoo that smells like lemons comes out. Then I use some conditioner, because once I'm in the games my hair will dry out and I'll hate it!

Wait the games start tomorrow, which means my revenge on the Careers starts tomorrow. With that I get out of the shower, dry my hair and get in a nightgown. Sleep somehow comes.

I wake up to Litia chattering on about how today is a _big,big,big _day! Well it is really, I mean in couple hours we go into the arena. I get up and change out of my nightgown and into a t shirt and jeans, we'll be put in different clothes anyway. I brush my hair and put it in two braids. I then walk to breakfast. As were eating our mentors are telling us what to do for our strategy.

"Don't stop looking weak and scared until 2 or 3 days after the bloodbath."

"What about at the cornucopia?" I ask

"Run and grab a pack and weapons and get out. Don't stay and fight. Avoid fighting as much as possible."

"Ok, so we'll get a pack and run away to hide?"

"Yep" We finish our breakfast in silence.

Finally Litia escorts us to the hovercraft. We're strapped in and a lady with some sort of machine comes and stick the tracker in my arm. I wince when I feel the needle break skin. We then go our launch room with our stylist. I never even knew my stylist name, well it's not like I cared. I drink some water, who knows when I'll find water again! Finally the woman on the overhead says its time to go to our launch pad. I get inside and I'm soon in a glass cylinder rising to the top. I'm then blinded by light. I look around for Danny and see he's 3 over from me. I look forward and find a backpack and a belt full of knives a few yards away.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let the 71st annual Hunger Games begin!

**The games have begun! Review brightens my day! Also I'm going to change it to the 71st hunger games! **


	8. The Games part 2

**Two reviews for the last chapter! Not to mention the followers and favorites! I love you guys! Thanks ****_Katniss451 _****and ****_Twilight-hearts-gallagher _****for the reviews! So here's another chapter! Did anyone go to the walmart hunger games midnight premiere party? I was 1 of like maybe 10 people who went in my town! Today I watched it twice. So that was some extra inspiration for this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing! **

**~Boo-Berry**

I wake up to the blaring sound of the anthem. Danny looks startled. He probably dozed off. _Great if someone came, we would've been killed._ This makes me realize something.

Maybe Danny isn't the best partner. I mean he use a knife if he needs to, but not like me. But I can't leave him, no matter what. I look back up to the sky to watch the deaths.

I watch the tributes faces appear and disappear as if their lives meant nothing. For the first time in my life I feel hatred towards the games. I was born to waste my life trying win or die trying. I would be forgotten by the capital without a second thought. I put on a blank expression to replace the angry one when I think of the cameras.

(Sorry I really didn't know how to list the dead tributes!)

All that are left are us, Mick and Sage, the girl from 4, the boy from 7, the girl from 10, both from 11, and the boy from twelve.

The girl from four must have ran of into the woods from the start. The boy from seven looked pretty big, so he could probably fight off the Careers. The girl from ten pretty good with a sword. The boy and girl from 11 I can't really explain because they were smaller than me, but the boy from twelve was about 18 ,but kept to himself so I didn't see anything to be worried about. I tell Danny he can go to sleep and I'll guard. He gives me an embarrassed look, he must know I saw that he dozed off.

But eventually he's fast asleep beside me. I get bored after about an hour of guarding. It'll be dawn in a few hours anyway. I finally start undoing my hair and braiding it every way I know how to. When I'm finally satisfied with my braid I realize it's about mid-morning. _Did I really play with my hair for hours?_

Oh well I decide to wake up Danny. He's had more sleep than me anyway. I don't have to wake him up, because the boom of a canon did it for me.

_Only nine left now._

Were almost to final 8 I think it's time I get sponsors. That means time to hunt. Danny helps me fill my pack. He's going to stay and guard, but we both know it's because he can't use a weapon. But I don't mention. I leave our hidden cave with the pack and belt of knives. Leaving Danny with two knives and some food and water. I walk into the woods with my tread barely audible. I easily spot a groosling. We learned about them in school. Their small birds that are often in the games. I silently pull a knife from my belt. I flick the knife out of my hand severing the birds head off completely. I smirk almost immediately. I can almost hear the sponsors money pouring in.

I spot a squirrel up in a tree next to me. It barely has time to move before its dead too. I pack away the animals and walk back to our cave. We eat whatever food we had for breakfast and lunch. Something were not taught in school is whens the right time to make a fire in the games. Mostly because we're supposed to be Careers and no one would go after a career. For dinner we end up eating some berries that Danny had picked when I was gone. Danny says he'll take watch so I slowly slip away into unconsciousness.

I'm awaken to Danny shaking me vigorously. He looks frantic and nervous. Soon I see why. The tributes from 11 are sitting by a fire right outside our cave. It's not tributes I'm worried about it's the fire. The Careers are sure to track it down. Danny gives me a smirk. I know what hes thinking. We should kill them. I'm sure I could sneak up behind them and kill them, but I'm not sure about Danny he's not exactly quiet. I point to him then me. Asking if we both should kill them. He shakes his head and points to me._ He wants me to kill them? _That's when I realize this is what I've been trained for. I've learned to survive and kill, he hasn't trained much at all. Without thinking I nod and grab my knives. I walk silently out of the cave behind them.

Thankfully they were facing the other way to start with. I pull two knives. I'm not going to torture them. As Careers were taught how to torture and kill people a hundred different ways before we're ten, but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to just kill them both at the same time and not torture them. I'm about ten feet away when I lift both knives in my right hand. And with two flicks of the wrist, the knives are lodged in their backs. Both their canons boom confirming their both dead. I crawl back into the cave with Danny, he's just about to kiss me when I push him away. I heard _something_. Not just something, but _footsteps._ Career foot steps. Without thinking I jump on Danny and put my hand on his mouth. Then I lift a finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet.

From where we are in the cave we can see out the small opening I left when I hid the cave. The Careers bust through the woods right after that. They look at the dead tributes confused. I smirk to myself. They stomp out the fire and trudge back off not wasting another moment. Once I'm sure their not coming back I grab the pack and walk out of the cave. I pull out the dead animals I'd shot earlier and start to cook them over the coals. Once their cooked I decide to keep them for breakfast. Me and Danny stay up for a while waiting to see the dead tributes. Sure enough the anthem start blaring and the tributes from 11 and the boy from 12s faces appear in the sky. What makes this most revolting is that I killed two of them. Two innocent people with lives and families. I bet I look like a monster to their families.

**What'd ya think? Did you like it? Review! **


	9. The Games Part 3

**So sorry it's taken so long to update! School can be blamed for that! I wasn't planning on updating but my friend read this and said I should update, so here I am! Enjoy!**

**_-Boo-Berry_**

__I wake up only a few hours later. I'm in Danny's arms sobbing. I had a nightmare about the district 11 tributes coming to kill me and Danny. When I finally calm down I tell Danny to go to sleep. He's been taking watch most of the time. After a while I get bored and start to throw knives at these bugs I found. I can't tell what kind of bugs they are so I pick one up, but almost immediately drop it because it bit me. Oh my god that hurt! I look at the small red bump it left on my index finger. It looks..._strange._Most bug bites leave a bump ,but this is different. It's swelling rather quickly and turning white and red. I take one of the knives and slit the top of it. It almost explodes drainage and blood. I'm about to puke when I look to Danny. The bugs are surrounding him. _Oh no._

I yell as loud as possible without attracting other tributes. He doesn't even move. I can't get near him to shake him awake because of the bugs. They seem to be coming out of walls now. I run outside and grab a big stick, my knives can only take out a few and there are hundreds. I run back to cave and start squashing bugs with the stick and my feet. But before I can make anything damage in the swarm of bugs the stick is gone and their starting at my shoes. I jump out of the way before they can devour them completely. I'm crying and screaming when Danny finally wakes up to the bugs biting him repeatably. He's screaming help but he knows I can't, there's to many. By now the bugs have completly covered Danny. Then they just vanish into a cloud of dust.

There lays Danny covered with small red bumps growing by the minute, but I still run and hold him in my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I tried... there was just so many."

"Shh there was nothing you could do" He sounds horribly weak and he's breathing's slowing by the minute. Whatever was in those bugs is in his bloodstream. I can't help. I can't tell him its okay. He's going to die and it will be my fault.

"Danny I'm so sorry." I say in between my racking sobs. The bumps are about the size of acorns now. I feel his breathing slowing even more.

"Stay with me Danny please. I need you!" But he looks worse and worse.

"I love you , Francesca." He barely manages.

"I love you too, Danny" And with those final words to him his breathing stops and his eyes go blank.

I'm completely wailing against his limp body. I could've saved him, but I didn't. I didn't risk myself to save him. If I really loved him I would've of. I'm a monster, I've killed 3 people, two innocent tributes and the boy I love. What kind of person am I? With as much composure as possible. I carry Danny's body to a small clearing. I give him one last kiss, before leaving. I turn around and blow him last kiss. Then I walk back to our cave and cry myself to sleep, not caring if anyone comes to kill me.

**So I really didn't plan on killing Danny! In case anyones confused the bugs were like mutated cockroaches. So yeah sorry about that. I actually hate this, I just needed to get something up to move on with the story. So review! **


	10. The Games part 4

**Hate me. I haven't updated in forever, but today I felt the urge to continue it. I was really unhappy with the last chapter, it was terribly short and not as emotionally effecting as I'd like. I might go back and rewrite it. I hope you guys can tell what improvement I've made with my writing. Well here ya go. **

_**-Booberry**_

Who knows how long I've been here. I honestly don't care. There have been canon booms every once and a while. _Good they're being killed off, maybe I can outlive them all._ That's my only goal, to survive. At least for Danny. It's so hard to think he's gone, it's so _surreal._ I guess it never clicked with me that these people were dying, people who's families loved them and rooted for them. People who will never get to see their families and everything else that mean't anything to them every again. That's why I wish I wasn't trained to be a career, that's why I wish I wasn't so desensitized to death. _That's whats wrong with this world._

I've finally realized how wrong all this is. Here I am sitting in a cave grieving a death that could've been avoided, but no he was killed as a symbol. A symbol that the Capitol rules us all. A symbol that shows we have no freedom whatsoever and that infuriates me. I'm just ready to be done with all this. I'm accepting whatever fate comes to me, but I'm not giving up without a fight. _Oh no. Those last tributes are gonna get a good fight._

I've collected my knives together and whatever food I had into my backpack and belt. It seems like I haven't used these knives in ages. So, I practice. I go out and practice throwing knives at nearby trees and whatever wildlife that just so happens to walk by, maybe I could get a little more food while I'm at it. My hands are stiff from lying down so much, so I throw a couple at a tree to warm up. I finally get the feeling back to fingers and I was throwing knives as well as I was before.

Now to work on my stealth. I haven't tried to be quiet or even hide in a while. It was a bit sloppy to begin with. Stomping leaves, breaking sticks, and yelling whenever another one of those dreaded bugs found their way back to me. _The Gamemakers are taunting me, their trying to break me again. But I'm not giving up. _They can try all they want I'm not giving up.

I go to refill my supply of water at a nearby stream, but once I return it's dark. _It was only mid-morning 30 minutes ago._ Have I really been training that long? I don't think so. _It must be the finally 2 or_ 3. Which means the other Careers killed off all of the other tributes, and I'm the only one left because they couldn't find me. Well, they want it over with, so I'm going to end it.

I gather my things once more and head to the place where this nightmare started. _The Cornucopia._

**It seems like forever since I've updated. It may be short, but I'm glad I decided to write again. Next up is what you guys have been waiting for. Francesca's battle with the other Careers. Little bit of a cliffhanger, I just want to make the battle as intense and as detailed as possible. As always review. **


End file.
